Help
by lostloner17
Summary: Hawk will do anything to win even something like deaging Kendall and leaving him with the rest of BTR. Deage Kendall Fic
1. Chapter 1

Help

Disclamier: I don't own BTR (but I want them for Chirstmas).

_**Hey guys a new story. This is a deage story just warning you all and its really angsty. magiccatprinces wrote adeage story but this will be different from hers but I'm just going to say that so it doesn't seem like I'm stealing the idea. Warning chapter is really short. Read the AN on the end of the chapter It will help alot with this story.**_

**Hawk Records**

"Rebecca, What are we going to do?" Hawk asked as read the magazine cover story as Rebecca walks in.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Big Time Rush is getting more famous by the minute." Hawk said

"Well, what did you expect?" Rebecca said.

"For them to fail, There has got to be something that will make them weak?" Hawk asked

"What about Kendall?" Rebecca asked.

"What about him?" Hawk asked.

"He is the leader of his friends, they will fail with out him." Rebecca said.

"I got an idea, Rebecca." Hawk said jumping up.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"We deage Kendall and leave him at his apartment with his friends, They will be so busy taking care of him that they won't record music for a while." Hawk said

"Just one thing, how will you deage him?" Rebecca asked

"I have a friend whose is into the dark arts." Hawk said

**2 hours later**

"Why did you call me here?" A woman with white hair and blue eyes said.

"Because, Rose I need a deaging powder."

"The age you want the person?" Rose asked

"Eight." Hawk said.

_**Ok first chapter.**_

_**Now I need help with stuff for the story.**_

_**What should Kendall look like at eight years old?**_

_**Ideas for something happening to Kendall both good and bad**_

_**And a title for this story**_

_**Thanks and remember to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Help

_**Happy Holidays everyone. This will be the last chapter I will post till after the holidays and thanks for all the reviews. Now on with the story.**_

**Kendall's POV**

"OK, Mom bye." I said as I walked out of mine and James, My mom was calling to make sure we were alright she and Katie had left on a trip for two months.

"Hey, guys." I said as sat on the orange couch.

"Hey Kendall." They said.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Kendall, Griffin needs you." Kelly said

"Ok, do the others need to come?" I asked.

"No, just you." Kelly said.

"Ok." I said and hung up.

"Hey, guys Kelly needs me for something, I'll be back later." I said.

**Two hours later (Kendall's POV)**

I had just left Griffin's and was walking home.

I was walking towards the Palm Woods when this old woman ran into me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman said.

"It's fine." I said as I help her gather her stuff, I pick up one of her bags and handed it to her when she drop it again and this powder cover me.

By the time I looked up she was gone.

I walked back to the Palm Woods.

I enter 2J to see Logan, James, and Carlos sitting there.

I walk right past them and go into the bathroom to get this powder off because it was starting to burn.

I was about to get the shower on when I felt dizzy and sat down on the floor.

Now the burning was getting worser and I could feel the tears running down my face.

Then I start screaming because my body was hurting it felt like all my bones was breaking.

"Kendall, you ok?" I heard Logan asked I could tell they were all standing in front of the door.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said but my voice cracked, what the fuck why did voice crack.

The pain was getting worser and I didn't hear the door open.

Then everything went black.

_**Happy Holidays everyone now tell me what is something you want to see happen to eight year old Kendall Good and Bad. I still need a title. Remember to review. Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Help

Chapter 3

_**I'm get this chapter out before the snow storm knocks my power I still want some Ideas of stuff you want to see happen to Kendall and a Title. Enjoy.**_

**James POV**

Kendall just came back but before we could say anything to him he ran into the bathroom.

He had been in there like ten minutes when we heard him scream.

We jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked him.

"I"m fine." He said, but did his voice cracked.

We look at each other before we open the door and saw a thirteen year old boy holding his stomach, then he looked up at us before he blackout.

Wait those eyes remind me of ... Kendall's.

"Guys is that Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I think that is Kendall." Logan said.

"Well we need to get him to a ro...is he get younger." I said, Sure enough Kendall was getting younger he now looked about ten.

"What the hell is happening?" Logan said as Kendall got a little younger, now he looked eight.

I took in Kendall's appearance, He had shaggy Blonde hair, feckles, he was missing one of his front teeth, his clothes were hanging off his 4'10 body.

"Ummm." We heard a moaning sound and look at Kendall and met his green eyes.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up in pain did my beat me up again.

I open my eyes to see three teenage boys looking at me, did my dad paid to have me kidnapped again.

"Uhhh, hi." I said.

The three guys sat down in front of me.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"What's your names?" I asked

"I'm Carlos, and that Logan, and James." The Latino said.

"You guys have the same names as my friends. I said.

"Yeah we are your friends." James said.

_**Read and Review. Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

Help

_**Wow, I'm movig fast on this story. I'm sorry about how short the chapters are, I'll try to make this one longer.**_

**Kendall's POV**

"We are your friends." James said.

"NO, YOUR NOT!" I yelled as I stood up and tried to run but I got dizzy and nearly fell when someone caught me.

"What can we do to prove it to you?" Logan asked me.

"Nothing because I know you were paid to kidnap me." I said, I felt like crying but I was going to show them that.

"Why would someone paid to have you kidnapped?" James asked.

"Because my dad will do anything to get rid of me." I said my voice breaking, I jump up and ran out of the bathroom.

I didn't know where to go so I looked around the room and saw a swirly slide, I ran and got in it.

I heard the those guys come into the room.

"We lost Kendall." Logan said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Carlos said.

"Lets look for him he didn't leave 2J." James said.

I heard them walking around before I heard one of them walking up the steps to the slide.

I push myself farther down the slide.

"Kendall, are you up here?" Carlos asked.

I went down the slide and felt someone pick me up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Not until you hear us out." James said.

"Ok, I will." I said.

"Ok, My mom is friends with your mom, Your mom went on a trip and left you here with me and my friends." James said.

"When will she be back?" I asked.

"In three months." James said.

"So I'm staying here with noone in my family here with me." I said.

"Yes." James said.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok, now you need to rest some ok?" James asked.

"Ok, ummm where do I sleep?" I asked.

"I'll take you to your room, your be sharing with me is that ok?" James asked.

"Yea." I said.

James led me to a bedroom with two full size beds in it.

"Ok, Rest then when you wake up we will have to get you some clothes." James said.

"Ok."

**An Hour Later ( Kendall's POV)**

Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Kendall, wake up." James said as he shook me.

"Whaaat." I whined and sat up.

"Come on we need to get you some clothes." James said.

"Ok." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Here, put this on." James said as he handed me a hoodie.

"Ok." I said still half asleep.

I pull the hoodie on and looked up at James.

"Ok, come on." James said.

we walked down the hall and down the steps, James stop in front of the door and in one move James picked me up.

"Why are you picking me up?" I asked confused, noone has ever picked me up so gently it kinda of was a surpise.

"Because Bitters don't allow bare feet in the Lobby." James said.

"Ok, Where's Logan and Carlos at?" I asked.

"They are taking care of something for me." James said.

"Ok." I said as a cab pulled up to the curb and James pulled the hood over my head.

"Hey." I said.

"Sorry but it's raining." James said.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The nearest mall." James said.

"Ok." The cab driver said.

I looked out the window at the passing buildings and everything.

"We're here, that will be $17.00." The cab driver said.

"Keep the change." James said as we got out of the cab.

James picked me up again and we headed inside the mall.

"Hello, Can I help you?" said the woman in front of the mall. (A/N I don't if all malls have this but the one where I live does.)

"Hey, can you tell me where to get clothes to fit a eight year old?" James asked.

"Oh, are they for your little brother?" The woman asked.

"Yes." James said.

"Ok, The only store is Kid GAP." The woman said pointing to it.

"Ok, Thanks." James said.

We walked in to the store and a casheir walked over.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes can you help me find clothes that will fit my little brother?"James asked.

"Ok, follow me." She said as she led us over to a rack of clothes and she started pulling clothes off.

After we got enough to do for a while, James pulled me into a shoe store to get some shoes that will fit me.

After that he took me in to the bathroom with some clothes.

"Can I still wear the hoodie?" I asked James, he looked at me with a odd look.

"Why?" James asked.

"I don't know, I feel like it belongs to me in a way." I said.

"Ok, lets get back." James said.

_**Well thats all I still want ideas so sent one. Remember to Review.**_

_**Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

Help

Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter 4.**_

**Hawk Records**

"How long will he be eight?" Hawk asked.

"Two months." Replied Rose.

"Ok, Thats enough to run them out of business." Hawk said.

**2J (Kendall's POV)**

"Why is there a slide in your apartment?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know really Carlos wanted it so we got it." James said.

"Ok." I said.

"Hey lets go down to the pool." James said.

"OK." I said.

I went in to my room to get ready when I heard James talking to someone.

"Hey did it work?" James asked.

"We didn't even get to tell them, because Kendall was supposed to tell us that we are getting a three month break." Logan said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yea, so how did it go?" Carlos asked.

"It went ok." James said.

"So did you find Jo to tell her?" James asked.

"No, but we ran into Camille on the way up, she said Jo was flimming a movie and would be gone for six months." Logan said.

"Well that make this easier." Carlos said.

I decided to make my presence knewed.

"Hey." I said walking into the living room.

The guys all stopped talking and looked at me.

"I tought we were going to the poor." I said.

"We are Logan, Carlos, want to join us?" James asked.

"Sure." they both said as they walked into their rooms.

A few minutes later they came out and we walked down to the pool.

"Hey Carlos." said a girl with brown hair.

"Hey, Stephanie." Carlos said while following her back into the lobby.

Logan and James pulled me over to some chairs.

"Umm who was that?" I asked.

"That was Stephanie." Logan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Carlos's girlfriend." James said.

"Ok." I said.

We were there for an hour before I felt someone shake me.

"What are you doing here?" A fat man asked.

"Well are you checked in?" The man asked.

"Umm I'm staying with a friend." I said looking for James and Logan.

"Well unless you have a family member with you, you can not stay here." The man said.

Then he picked me up and threw me out the door.

"Have a Palmswoods day." The man said.

I sigh and started walking.

**Logan's POV**

Bitters told us that Carlos had got hurt so we went to check on him to realize that it was a lie and we left Kendall by the pool.

We ran back to the pool to see Kendall not there.

"Bitters, where is the boy that was here?" James asked.

"I threw him out." Bitters said.

"WHAT!" Me and James yelled.

"Yes, he did belong here so I made him leave." Bitters said as me and James ran out of the Palmwoods to look for him.

_**Took me two days but its done. Remember to Review. Thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Help.

_**Hey everyone sorry this is late. Now to stop the confusion Kendall is eight just so everyone knows.**_

**Carlos's POV**

Me and Stephanie was talking in her apartment when I got a text from James.

_To: Carlos_

_Hey we need help Bitters threw Kendall out and we can't find him._

_James._

"Hey Stephanie, I got to go Bitters threw Kendall out of the Palmwoods." I said as I looked at her.

"Wait where was Kendall, I just saw a eight year old with you." Stephanie said.

"Yea, that was Kendall." I said looking at her.

"Your kidding right." She said

"No, I wish I was but right now I need to go find him before something happens to him." I said as I started for the door to see Stephanie following me.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, you are going to need help, so I'm help then once we find him I want answers." Stephanie said as we met James and Logan in the park.

**Kendall's POV**

I was sitting under one of the trees in the park. I can't believe that now I have no where to go.

I could fear tears running down my face and I didn't care.

"Kendall?" I heard a girl say as she sat down beside me.

"Yea." I said as I looked up to see Stephanie sitting there.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said as I wiped my eyes and looked up.

"Well come on the others are waiting for us." Stephanie said standing up, I stood up with her.

We walked to the entrance of the Palmwoods where James, Logan, and Carlos were standing.

"Kendall!" I heard them yelled and I was picked up by James.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are taking care of something." James said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." James said as we walked into the Palmwoods.

"Bitters." James said as Mr. Bitters walked out of his office.

"WHAT DO YO... HEY I THREW YOU OUT!" Bitters yelled.

"Yea, do you want everyone knowing you threw a eight year old out on the street." Stephanie said.

"What do you want?" Bitters asked.

"We want him to be allowed to stay here." James said.

"Fine." Bitters said as he lefted.

"So now what?" I asked as we walked to 2J.

"Well I don't know about you but these three own me some answers." Stephanie said.

**Stephanie's POV**

We enter 2J and James took Kendall into a bedroom.

"He's asleep, now what do you want to know?" James asked.

"Is that really Kendall?" I asked.

"Yes." They answer at the same time.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Well Kendall, when out this morning and when he came back he ran into the bathroom..." James started telling the story.

"After a few minutes we heard Kendall scream so we got up to check on him and when we got to the bathroom we knock on it to see if Kendall was ok but when he replied to us his voice cracked and we open the door to see a thirteen year old Kendall sitting there..." Carlos said.

"He passed out then we notice he kept getting younger till he was eight years old." Logan finshed.

"So, did he remember you guys are what?" I asked.

"No, he freaked out saying something about us kidnapping him and something about his dad." Carlos said.

"Well, then thats it I'm helping you." I said.

"What?" They said.

"I'm helping you with him." I said.

_**Well here it is. Remember to review. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Help

**Kendall's POV**

I was looking around the room, James thinks I went to sleep but I didn't. I wanted to find out more about what is going on.

Well this room is a bust, so I decided to sneak into the next bedroom.

I peeked out the door to see the others were in the living room talking to Stephanie, so I went to the room on the right of mine.

The room was light blue with posters of celeblitys all over the walls, and two full size beds. I walked over to the closet and open it to see a box on the top self.

I grabbed the desked chair and stood on it and reached up and grabbed the box but I started to fall backwards and took the box with me.

I landed one of the beds really hard, and the box split open.

The first thing in the box was a picture of James, Logan, Carlos, and some guy with blonde hair and green eyes. Then there was some more photos and a news article, I picked it up to read what it said.

Kyle Shawn Knight 

Age 26

Aressted for Child Abuse and attempted murder of his nine year old son, Kendall.

Kendall is currently laying in a coma in Minnesota general hospital.

Kyle's wife Callie is not being charged because she was a vitcum too.

Kyle is going to in jail for life . 

My dad is in jail and he nearly killed me, but wait it said nine.

So what is going on.

_**Well here is this chapter sorry its so short it is a filler chapter. I'm planning on writing a story about why James cares so much for his looks so I need help.**_

_**Here is what I need**_

_**What should a 10 year old James look like ( he needs to look really nerdy and ugly)**_

_**Should I make him go thur puberty and how akward should it be.**_

_**Should I make it a Kames or a Jarlos**_


	8. Chapter 8

Help

_**Sorry it took so long for this to get updated.**_

**Kendall's POV**

I was sitting on one of the beds and reading the article, when I felt the bed dip in three places.

I looked behind me to see James, Logan and Carlos sitting there.

"Kendall." Carlos said.

"Yea." I said as I rubbed my eyes I hadn't even realize I had been crying till now.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

I shooked my head and started to get up, When someone pulled me down.

"What's wrong?" James asked me as he sat me down on his lap.

I handed him the newspaper clipping.

"Oh Kendall, I'm sorry." James said.

"So, its true then." I said as I looked at them.

"Yea." They said.

"Whats going on then?" I asked.

"You want the honest truth?" Logan asked

"Yes." I said as I got up and left the room.

**James POV**

"Guys." I said after Kendall left.

"We got to tell him the truth." Logan said.

"Yea." Carlos said.

"I'm going to break it too him." I said

**Sorry for the is shortness. Filler again and check out Looks. Remember to Review. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Help

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

**James POV**

I told Logan and Carlos to leave and I would talk to Kendall. So after they left I took off looking for Kendall.

I checked all the rooms and I was about to leave when I saw some blonde hair at the top of the swirly slide.

"Kendall?" I asked as I started climming the slide.

Still no movement but I heard him let out a quite sob.

I climb over the railing and sat down beside him.

I noticed that he kept tracing his fingers over the outer part of his wrist to the inner part of his elbow.

It was then that I noticed the scar.

"So what's going on?" Kendall asked in a small voice.

I jumped from the shock, I've never heard Kendall use a voice so small it scared me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I move closer to him.

"Well, you are acting like there is this secret you can't tell me." Kendall said.

"Ok, listen let me go get some stuff then I'll explain everything. I said as Kendall nodded.

I got up and went down the slide and went to mine and Kendall's room, then to Mama K's room.

When I come back up the slide, I see that Kendall is still there.

"What is all that?" Kendall asked me once I got back over.

"You'll see." I said.

I sat down beside him and handed him a picture.

Kendall looked at the picture, it was a picture of him and his friends, then James handed him a picture of James, Logan, Carlos, and the blonde hair teenager.

"This is my best friend, Kendall." I said.

"What's his name?" Kendall asked.

"His name is Kendall Knight." I said.

Kendall looked at me.

"Kendall the guy is you." I said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, you're sixteen and you live with me, Logan, Carlos, your mom and Katie in LA." I said as I looked over at Kendall and noticed tears in his eyes.

"It's not true." Kendall said.

"Kendal..." I started but Kendall cut me off.

"ITS NOT TRUE!"

Then Kendall ran off, What is with that kid and running off when he is upset.

"KENDALL!" I yelled.

Then I saw the bedroom door close and heard the lock click.

This is going to be a long night.

**Kendall's POV**

Once I got the door lock, I went to the mirror hanging in the closet.

I looked at the picture then at my reflection.

Same blonde hair color.

Same green eyes.

Same eyebrows.

This can't be happening, I don't know what to do or anything what is going to happen to me.

I climbed up on the bed and closed my eyes when I heard someone enter the room.

I looked over to see James sitting on the other bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Carlos's uncle is a locksmith, he taught me to pick locks." James said with a smile on his face.

"How are you doing?" James said as the smile left his face.

"I really am that sixteen year old in the picture?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry this happen to you." James said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because this happen to you." James said.

"If any is sorry its me." I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because now you are stuck with a eight year old who is really so posed to be sixteen." I said.

"Kendall its fi..." James started to say but I cut him off.

"Its not fine now since I know you proably want me to act like I was when I was actually was sixteen, but I don't know if I can because I'm eight in body and mind." I said, I could feel the tears falling down my face.

"Kendall, clam down." James said as he came over and sat down beside me on the bed.

"You took care of us when you were sixteen, so now its our turn to take care of you." James said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The others and I want you to act like an eight year, we are now the ones to take care of you, Ok." James said.

"Ok." I said as I hugged him.

"Well we should get some sleep, its been a hard day on all of us." James said.

"Ok, goodnight James." I said.

"Goodnight Kendall."

_**Well here is this chapter. Remember to review. I'm planning on writing a story about Katie and the guys but I don't know what to write about so if you have any ideas please tell.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Help

_**Hey everyone one whats up. I want help on a story so give me some ideas, what I need is on the bottom so please help.**_

**James POV (the next morning)**

I woke up and saw Kendall was still asleep, I got up and went to the kitchen to Carlos and Logan there.

"Hey James, How did it go last night?" Logan asked.

"Better than what I thought." I said as started fixng me a plate.

"Well, what happen?" Carlos said.

"Well, he freaked out and is worried we will make him act different now since he knows how old he is supposed to be." I said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I told him we are going to treat him like he is eight and take care of him." I said.

"What James we can't do that?" Logan said.

"We can and we are." I said as I sat down.

Just then Kendall walked out of his room and crashed on the couch.

"Kendall, you hungry?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head not talking and layed back down.

"Dude you have to eat something." Carlos said.

"No." Kendall said.

"Why not?" I asked as I walked over to him, he jump and ran up the swirly slide.

He looked over the slide at us.

"What is wrong with you?" Logan yelled.

Then someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I answer the door and Stephanie walked in.

"What is with the yelling?" Stephanie asked once inside.

"Kendall is acting werid and we don't know why." Carlos said.

"Let me try." Stephanie said as she walked up to the slide.

"Kendall, can you come down and talk to me please?" Stephanie asked to our surpise he came down and whisper something in Stephanie's ear.

"Ok, go in there and I'll be there in a minute." Stephanie said.

"Well?" We asked at the same time.

"He wants to talk to me alone." Stephanie said.

"Ok." We said as she walked off towards Mama K room.

**Stephanie's POV**

I walked into Ms. Knight room to see Kendall sitting on the bed with a box and was looking though it.

"What's that?" I asked as I sat down beside him on the bed.

"I don't know, I figure it would give me an idea of who I am when I'm older." Kendall said.

"Ok, but what is wrong with you and the guys?" I asked.

"Its hard to be friends with people who is older than me." Kendall said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, its hard to act like I'm friends with them and let them take care of me." Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I had noone." Kendall said.

"What Kendall, you had your mom." I said.

"No she was on bed rest with Katie." Kendall said.

"Well, put it like this, Kendall have you wanted a older brother before?" I asked as Kendall nodded.

"Well now you got three." I said.

Kendall smiled and left the room after thanking me.

I walked out to see Kendall sitting at the table eatting and the others smiling knowing that he trusts them.

What a group of boys I'm friends with.

_**Well what do you think. I'm thinking about writing a sibling story about the guys and Katie got any ideas. Remember to Review Thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Help

_**Hey everyone sorry that I hadn't updated I moved and I'm working on my new house and I just got internet on again. Enjoy the story.**_

**Kendall's POV**

It's been three weeks since the James told me what happen.

I was finally getting used to getting to having the others around.

But its got to go bad sometime right?

**Narrators POV**

Kendall was laying on the couch, he had been all day.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Yea." Kendall asked still laying on the couch.

"You ok?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head.

"Whats wrong?" Carlos asked as he and James sat down beside Kendall.

"I don't know." Kendall said as he scratched his stomach.

"Kendall." James said as he grab his arms and pulled the shirt up to reveal little red spots all over Kendall.

"Whaaaat?" Kendall whined as he layed down again.

"Have you ever had the chicken pox before?" James asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"Ok, you rest and Carlos can I talk to you." James said.

**Carlos's POV**

I got up and followed James to his room.

"Call Stephanie and see if she has had chicken pox." James said.

"Ok, wait you think Kendall has chicken pox?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I think so." James said as he got the blanket of Kendall's bed.

"Well, should we call Logan then." I said.

"No, let him enjoy his date with Camille." James said.

"Ok." I said as we walked back out to see Kendall asleep on the couch.

_**Thanks for the reviews and remember to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Help

_**In this chapter I'm trying to get this close as I can but my lil bro just got over chicken pox so Kendall's reaction is base on his. Enjoy the story.**_

**Logan's POV**

I walked in from my date with Camille to see Kendall laying on the couch with oven mitts.

"Hey guys, why does Kendall have oven mitts on?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen where James, Carlos, and Stephanie were.

"We think he might have chicken pox but we are not sure." Stephanie said.

"Ok, let me look." I said as started looking him over.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"He has them." I said as stood up.

"So, what do we do?" James asked.

"Ok, James put Kendall in his bed." I said.

"You got it." James said as he picked Kendall up and took him in his room.

"Now, Carlos and Stephanie, I'm going to make a list of stuff we are going to need can you go get it." I said as I wrote down what we needed.

"Yea, we will be back in a minute." Stephanie said.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up with a headache and I felt like crap.

I heard the door open and I closed my eyes.

"Well?" Carlos asked as I felt a hand touch my head.

"He has a fever." Logan said as I felt the hand leave.

"Can you be quite, I'm trying to sleep." I said as I heard for grasps .

"How long have you been awake?" James asked me.

"Ummmmm, before you all walk in." I said with a hoarse voice.

"Here." Stephanie said as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said as I nearly dropped the bottle, James caught it and open it and help me sit up so I could drink it.

"He's really weak," Logan said.

"So, what do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Well, Kendall needs to rest but someone needs to stay with him." Logan said.

"I will." James said as I layed back down.

I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

_**Remember to review Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Help

_**Warning really short chapter mainly a filler for the next chapter.**_

Narrators POV

It has been two days since Kendall got chicken pox and the guys were going crazy because Kendall is very whiney when he is sick.

"Jaaaaaaames." Yelled Kendall as he started crying.

"What?" James asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Can I please scratch?" Kendall asked as he moved around.

"Nope." James said.

"Please." Kendall said.

"I said no." James said.

"Just once?" Kendall asked.

"NO." James yelled at a upset Kendall.

"Kendall I'm sorry, I didn't mean t..." James started but Kendall cut him off.

"Leave please." Kendall said.

"Kenda..."

"GET OUT OF HERE." Kendall yelled.

James walked out of the room as the phone ranged.

"Hello." James said.

"James, is Kendall there?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Not at the moment, why?" James asked.

"Because me and Katie will be home in three days" Mrs. Knight said.

_**Sorry about the shortness and I wasn't planning on adding Mrs. Knight or Katie but I ran out of ideas with out them being involved. Now I want your opion on a story I might write here it the title and summary:**_

_**I Dream of James: Kendall is the loner at school with no friends at all, while walking home one day he finds a bottle with a genie named James.**_

_**Well like it hate it let me know thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Help

_**Well here is the next chapter.**_

**Kendall's POV**

It has two days since James got the phone call about my mom coming back early.

Today is the day she is coming home and then there is Katie.

The way the guys talked I'm now younger than her by two years.

I would hide but I'm sick.

Oh no I hear someone knocking on the door.

**Ms. Knight POV**

I come to room 2J and knocked.

The door open and I walked in.

"Hey Mama K how was your trip?" James asked me.

"Good, I didn't want to leave early but the ship messed up so we were sent back." I said as I notice Logan and Carlos sitting on the couch.

"Where is Katie?" Carlos asked.

"She'll be up in a minute." I said as I noticed Kendall was no where to be seen.

"Where is Kendall?" I asked.

"Mama K, you know how our rivial Hawk?" Logan asked as I nodded.

"Well he was sorta messing with the Dark Arts." Carlos said.

It didn't take long to figure out what they were saying.

"What happen, where is he?" I asked.

Before I could do anything, I saw the bedroom door to Kendall and James room open.

"Mom?" The little boy asked, no wait shaggy Blonde hair, feckles, missing one of his front teeth, this was my little boy I would know him any where.

"Kendall?" I asked as I montion for him to come over.

He walked over but I could tell he was scared, as soon as he was close I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Sweetie it will be ok." I said.

I held him till I heard the door open

"MOM?"

_**The next chapter will be longer I promise and still want to know what you think of my next idea remember to review Thanks**_


	15. Chapter 15

Help

Chapter 15

_**Hey guys I told you I would update the to weeks im recovering from back **__**surgery. So I decided to update. Thank you everyone who talked me out of deleting my stories, it means alot to me. Check out my OC contest. Now on with the story.**_

**Katie's POV**

I walk into 2J to see mom hugging a eight year old.

"MOM?" I asked as I walk up to her and the eight year old.

"Katie, sweetheart..." Mom starts but I could her off.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked as mom whisper to the boy.

"Katie, you know Hawk?" Logan asked.

"The man that kidnap you guys before your first concert." I said.

"Yes, well Hawk is into dark arts and..."

"Kendall." I said knowing right there that this was my brother.

He nodded and looked down.

"I'm going to go unpack." I said as I ran out of the room and into my bed room crying.

**Carlos's POV**

We watched as Katie ran off.

"She hates me don't she?" Kendall in a voice so small.

"She just upset, she'll be fine in a few." Mama K said.

I looked at Logan.

"I'm going to talk to Katie." I whisper to Logan who nodded.

I walk to Katie's door and knocked.

**"**Katie can I come in?"

The door open and I walked inside.

"Katie, please don't cry." I said as I sat beside her.

"I lost my brother." she said.

"No he is still there just not the way we are use to, plus we all lost a brother." I said.

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes, you want me to send him in here?"

"Yes."

**Kendall's POV**

Carlos came out of Katie's room and told me that Katie wanted to see me.

That was ten minutes ago, and I'm still standing in front of her door.

Finally I open the door and walk in.

"About time you came in." Katie said.

"How did ..."

"You are still the same in some ways Big Bro." she said.

"Big Bro?" I asked.

"Yea, you were and always will be my Big Bro, no matter what."

"No matter what."

_Well another chapter done. Sorry about any mistake I'm writing this while on pain meds that make tired and sleeply. Remember to review._


	16. Chapter 16

Help

Chapter 15

_**Hey guys its Rebelanna, Sorry I hadn't been updating I've been recovering so my friend who I share this profile with is supposed to be working on them for me. Also check out the new story Kiki wrote called Kidnapped and Tested On. Now on with the story.**_

**Kendall's POV**

I jump again as another clap of thunder was heard outside and a flash of lighting. I hate storms so bad.

I covered my head and tried to get some sleep, too bad that was short lived.

_nightmare (Narrator's POV)_

_16 year old Kendall was standing in a all black room_

_When suddenly the room lit up and there stood his father_

_"YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING PEICE OF SHIT"_

_Kendall trys to move and is frozen in place he trys to scream but he can't._

_His father comes up and kicks him in the stomach_

_"YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED"_

_kick_

_"YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOUSELF"_

_kick_

_"OR BETTER YET I'LL DO IT FOR YOU"_

_Pulls out gun_

_"KENDALL, WAKE UP"_

_end of dream_

**Narrators POV**

Kendall shot up and looked around.

Before he saw James and jump in James' arms and cried.

"ssssshhhhh, its ok its ok." James said as he rub Kendall's back.

Just then it thunder again and Kendall jump slightly in James' arms.

"You ok?" James asked as Kendall nodded.

"I'm going to ask again, you ok?"

"no."

"Ok, lay down." James said as he put Kendall back on his bed.

"WHAT?" Kendall said as he started freaking out.

"It's ok, I'm coming back." James said as he walk to his bed and grabbed his pillow and walked back to Kendall's bed.

"Move over." James said as he layed down.

"You don't have to do this James." Kendall said.

"I know but I want to." James said.

"Night big bro." Kendall said.

"Night little bro."

_**Review please.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Help

Chapter 17

_**Hey guys this is a filler but It sets up the next few chapters. Plus if you have a Twitter follow me. My account is 17lostloner17 its where I put info on my stories at. Now on with the story.**_

**Hawk Records (Hawk's POV)**

"IT HASN'T WORKED, WHY?" I yelled at Rose and Rebecca as I paced the room.

"Don't yell at me how was I to know that they were on a break for three months." Rose said as she glared at Hawk.

"We need a new plan." Hawk said.

"I got it, Daddy Knight is in jail for child abuse." Rebecca said as she smiled.

"So?" Hawk asked.

"So, what would happen if he got out early." Rebecca said with an evil smile.

"I got it, Rose we need your help again." Hawk said while laughing.

**2J ( James POV)**

I woke up the next morning to see Kendall was gone. I jumped up and ran out of the bedroom, Kendall was gone.

"James, What the hell?" Logan asked me as I ran by.

"Kendall's gone." I said as I started looking for him.

"No, he's not Mama K took him and Katie out for the day." Carlos said as I ran by him.

"What?" I asked a I stopped.

"Yea she said, she want to spend time with her kids." Carlos said as Stephanie ran in.

"Guys is Kendall up here?" Stephanie asked in a panic voice.

"No, he is with Mama K and Katie." Carlos said as he tried to come Stephanie down.

"That's what I was afraid of." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie what's going on?" I asked.

"Everyone thats in the Lobby is knocked out." Stephanie said.

"What?" We all yelled.

"Yea, I just when down and everyone down there is like asleep, including Mrs. Knight and Katie, but Kendall wasn't down there I checked." Stephanie said.

Where is Kendall.

_**I told you it would be a short chapter. Remember to follow me on Twitter and Review. I hope I get the next chapter up by Sunday. Thanks**_


	18. Chapter 18

Help

Chapter 17

_**Hey Guys, alot of people has as me when I'm going to update my other stories, I'm going to update them when I get done with this and get the seqeual up. So that means that there is one more chapter after this then the start of the seqeual. Now on with the story.**_

**Kyle's POV**

I'm finally out of jail.

All thanks to a woman name Rose.

"So all I need to do is do what this Hawk guy asks." I said as we enter a building.

A man and a woman showed up.

"Ahh this must be Kyle Knight." The man said.

"Thats me and you are?" I asked as he smiled.

"My name is Hawk, you must do what I ask no questions asked got it?" He asked

"Got it so what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"You know you look like your sixteen year old son Kenda..."

"Don't mention that worthless shit of a child." I growled.

"Well you see you are going to become Kendall and ruin his life as well as his mom's, sister, and friends." Hawk said

"I'm in what do I do." I said.

"Rose is going to cast a spell on you so you will look and sound like Kendall." Hawk said as Rose came out with a mirror.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up in a cage.

"Hello, there Kendall." I heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked around.

"My name is Hawk an..."

"You're the man that change me in to being eight." I said.

"Yes I did and if you want to return to sixteen you will do ask I say." He said as he pulled out a phone.

"Call James and tell him you are trapped by me." Hawk said.

I called James and only got his voicemail so I left a message.

"Oh yeah, I want you to meet someone." Hawk said as the person walked out of the shadows.

"Hello son." The person said but it look just like me in the picture James showed me but he call me son.

"Kendall, this is your father Kyle and you till he ruins yours and everyone you love life." Hawk said.

_**Review please.**_

_**Thanks**_


	19. Chapter 19

Help 18

_**Hey guys sorry I'm so late on this update but I hate to say this but I've got out of my Big Time Rush mode and I'm working on some other stories I'm still going to update. This is the last chapter of this story. Then the Sequel will be up soon.**_

**James' POV**

We have been looking for Kendall all day with no luck, after a hour I decided to check my phone for a messages.

**1 new voicemail**

Hoping it was from Kendall I listen to it.

_"James help I'm trapped in a cage at Hawk's Records."_

Kendall is at Hawk's, I got to get the others so we can go and save him.

**Kendall's POV**

Here I was with my father who now was going to be me.

"YOU, COME ON THEY ARE HERE." Hawk yelled as he grabbed me and put me in a different room.

I sighed as I hearded the guys yelling for me.

"I'm sorry guys." I whisper.

**Kyle's POV**

I sitting in this cage waiting on those dumb ass friends of Kendall's.

Oh this is going to be fun.

"KENDALL, KENDALL WHERE ARE YOU?"

Speak of the devils, showtime.

"I'M IN HERE!"

"Kendall, what happen, how are you back to sixteen?" asked a brunette while hugging me.

"I don't remember much after I can you." I said.

"Well, lets get you home Mama K and Katie will be happy to know you're ok." said a latino guy wearing a helmet, Oh he is going to be the most fun to make fun of.

"Yea, lets go." I said as we start to walk out I turn around.

Goodbye son, hope you enjoy what I'm going to do to your life.

_**Well here is the final chapter the Sequel will be up soon. It will be rated M for later chapters so yeah. **_

_**Remember to Review.**_


End file.
